


Infinity

by orphan_account



Category: Doctor Who, Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: Car Sex, F/M, Fluff, Fun, Road Trip
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-17
Updated: 2016-01-17
Packaged: 2018-05-14 10:54:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,569
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5740993
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Rose and the Doctor enjoy a road trip.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Infinity

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Diomede](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Diomede/gifts).



> This is a late birthday present for Diomede! Enjoy!
> 
> Also, shoutout to Google Docs. You're a huge help since I know nothing about the UK.

“We’re going to Thurso!” The Doctor bound through his and Rose’s flat door with a grin on his face. 

 

Rose look up from her magazine on the couch. “Where?”

 

He plopped down next to her, giving her a disappointed look. “Thurso, Scotland. All the way at the peak! Beautiful landmarks and right on the coast!” 

 

She blinked at him in shock. “Doctor, I’ll have to call Torchwood-”

 

“Already done. They said - well, Pete said - you deserve the break. I full-heartedly agree.” He gripped her hands in his, hopeful eyes peering into her own. “It’ll be an adventure! It’s been a while. We’ll take your Jeep.”

 

Her eyes bulged. “You want to  _ drive _ to the top of Scotland from London?” 

 

He simply nodded, the grin back on his face. 

 

“That’s gotta be at least 12 hours!”

 

“Well, 11 hours and 42 minutes if we take M6 to A9. Though there will obviously be stops along the way. A real road trip, Rose!” He moved off the couch to kneel in front of her. “In the TARDIS, it was all about the destination. This way, we can enjoy the journey as well.” 

 

Rose sighed, but a smile worked its way out. “Guess we should go pack.”

 

oOo

 

Rose looked down at her phone. “We could stop in Manchester to get come lunch. When you said we were going on this trip, I didn’t know you meant  _ today _ .” She sent a glare the Doctor’s way, but he was too focused on the road to notice.

 

“No time like the present, I always say. Well, I don’t always say. That was John Trusler. Still, I should. No time like the present, Rose Tyler! Only decades ahead of us.” 

 

Rose rolled her eyes, but couldn’t keep off a smile. “I didn’t even know you knew how to drive.”  _ Considering your skills with the TARDIS _ , she thought to herself.

 

He shrugged. “Used to have a car myself. Bessie.”

 

She raised her eyebrows in surprise and set her phone down. “What on Earth did you need a car for?”

 

“Well, for...on Earth.” He smirked at his own joke before continuing. “I was stuck on Earth for a year. ‘Banished’ was the word the Time Lords used, but I’ve never been too fond of their overdramatics.”

 

Rose snorted. “You? Not fond of overdramatics?”

 

“Well, I  _ did _ say it was the Time Lords.” 

 

oOo

 

“Blimey, the fish masala! We have to go there again.” The Doctor patted his stomach from the passenger seat - he and Rose decided while eating to switch each stop. 

 

“The chips were  _ gorgeous _ .” She started the car and pulled out of the  _ MyLahore _ parking lot.

 

He rolled his eyes playfully while buckling up. “You and your chips. Rassilon only knows how our children will eat.”

 

The car shuddered when Rose accidentally pressed on the breaks in surprise. She righted the car before she continued. “Didn’t...didn’t know you wanted that.”

 

“Well, it’s natural progression. Dating, then marriage, then children. Oh! And probably a mortgage at some point...I know I was iffy about it before, but-”

 

“Whoa, Doctor. We’ve been in this universe for barely a year!” Her eyes were wide as she tried to focus merging back onto the M6. 

 

The Doctor was beginning to realize that his words were getting away from him, but it didn’t stop his mouth. Human brain functions seemed to baffle him even more now that he was suscept to them himself. “I was under the impression that a year was the usual wait time. Well, granted I got my information from a string of romantic comedies-”

 

“Wait, when did you start watching romantic comedies?”

 

He worked his mouth, trying to think up a decent excuse. When none came to him, he simply huffed and slid down in his seat. 

 

Rose laughed softly and placed a hand on his arm. “It’s not that big of a deal, Doctor. I was just curious.”

 

“I just thought they might give me a better understanding of human relationships, that’s all. And they have! I mean, I know I’m brilliant,” he smirked at Rose’s groan, “but this is new territory. I’m trying.”

 

Rose glanced his way with a smile. “And you’re doing a really good job. Better than my other relationships, believe it or not. Now I’m seeing it’s because of wildly inaccurate films, but still.” 

 

He tried to fight off a blush, but quickly lost. “I just want to make you so happy, Rose. As happy as you’ve made me.” 

 

Rose felt her heartstrings pull with his words and she was forced to blink away tears. “You know I love you, yeah?”

 

He smiled and grabbed her hand in his. “Me, too.”

 

oOo

 

“Ooh! We should go to Blackpool,” the Doctor exclaimed while looking down at Rose’s phone. 

 

“Uh, no. That’s 2 hours out of the way,” Rose replied, eyes still on the road. 

 

“But Roooose! This road trip was my idea, so I think we should listen to  _ me _ . Plus, it’s a booming tourist spot. And I’ve never been there!” 

 

“All of time and space and you’ve never been to Blackpool?”

 

“ _ Never _ .”

 

Rose thought it over, but her tired eyes ultimately decided for her. “I really don’t want to go that far out of the way, Doctor. Maybe on the way back or the next trip.”

 

He sighed dramatically, but conceded. “But promise we’ll go at some point. We could make a trip of it! Bound to be lovely places to stay.”

 

She nodded and then looked down at the gas. “We should probably stop for gas soon.” 

 

He glanced over and hummed in disagreement. “Nah, we should be good until around…” he looked at the phone, “Carlisle. No point in filling up prematurely. Only cut into time!” 

 

She sighed, but didn’t push on it.

 

oOo

 

“Okay Doctor, we should really stop for gas. The light just went on.”

 

The Doctor rolled his eyes and sighed. “Once we get to Carlisle, Rose. Trust me, we’ll make it. Just in time, I should figure!”

 

“Leaving it this low is bad for the car.” 

 

“I’ll buy you a new one. Time is of the essence! I should know. Time Lord.” He said the last part while pointing to himself. 

 

Rose was about to fight him on it, but decided it wasn’t worth it. “Fine. Carlisle.”

 

oOo

 

“I was  _ sure _ we’d make it.”

 

Rose glared at him as she grabbed the phone out of his hand got out of the car. “I’ve got to make a call. I  _ told _ you.”

 

He tried the puppy dog look, but she was already out of eyesight. “Rose, I’m sorry! Really!” He got out of the vehicle himself after making sure traffic wasn’t speeding by too close on the side of the motorway. He waited patiently, or as patiently as he could, while she finished on the phone.

 

When she was done, Rose put the phone in her pocket and turned to him with a blank look. “There’ll be someone with gas in about an hour.”

 

“An hour? Rose, I could walk to Carlisle and get a canister by then.”

 

She crossed her arms. “An hour.”

 

At her stern expression, he quickly conceded. “Right! Hour. Just have to...pass the time.” When she gave small angry hum in response, he couldn’t help but feel himself heat up. Was it normal for a man to be turned on by their angry significant other? He cleared his throat and sauntered over to her. “Y’know Rose, I have an idea…”

 

She turned to him with a glare. “Oh do ya, now? I’d really love to hear it, because, you know, those always seem to turn out well.”

 

He felt his cock twitch. “I was just going to suggest…” he looked her up and down and then stared imploringly into her eyes. “We  _ do _ have a whole hour to kill.” 

 

Her eyes widened when she realized what he was insinuating. “Are you flipping kidding me? You  _ honestly _ think I’m going to-mmph!” She was quickly cut off with his lips on hers. She pulled back quickly, but couldn’t stop a small moan coming up. “We’re on the side of a busy road and it’s light out. This is not a good idea.” 

 

“Oh, I beg to differ.” He rutted against her while attacking her neck with little nips. 

 

She closed her eyes in response. “Well, better in the car than out here. Someone will see.” She shook her head to clear her thoughts and pushed him away. “No, no, people will see the Jeep rocking. That won’t...we  _ can’t _ .” Her wandering hands told a different story.

 

“Half the fun is getting caught, yeah?” He smirked at her and opened the back door farthest from the road. “You’ll just have to be on bottom.”

 

“Do you know how difficult that will be in a car?”

 

He shrugged. “We’ll use our imaginations. C’mon.” He jumped into the car and sat patiently in the middle seat. It was only a few minutes later when Rose was getting in and pulling him in for a thorough snog. He leaned forward and shut the door behind them and then maneuvered her underneath him. “We’ll stay as clothed as possible. Just the essentials,” he murmured as he kissed down her neck to the swell of her breasts. 

 

Rose moaned low in her throat when he moved a hand up her pink sundress and underneath her knickers. “Good thing I wore this, huh?” 

 

He hummed his agreement and slipped two fingers inside of her. “Told you this was a good idea.” He bumped his nose affectionately against hers and then lowered his lips to hers. He growled and bit her lower lip gently as he began to pump his fingers. Their teeth clacked together roughly and their tongues wrestled for dominance - the Doctor was quick to win when Rose ended up slack-jawed with a flick against her clit with his thumb.  

 

She pulled her mouth away from the Doctor’s and cradled his head against the crook of her neck, where he quickly latched on and sucked. Her eyes became half-lidded with desire while her hips pushed up against his hand. “In, now,” she breathed out shakily.

 

He pushed up so he was kneeling above her, his head bowed slightly so as to not hit it on the roof. He quickly undid his trouser buttons and pulled himself out. He nudged her thighs apart further and stroked himself a couple times before getting into a comfortable position between her legs. He was at a slightly awkward angle, what with the seat not being wide enough for both of his knees to sit, but with a little maneuvering he was able to push inside of her easily. “ _ Fuck _ ,” he hissed as he let his head drop against her clothed breasts. 

 

Rose ran her fingers through his unruly hair while throwing her head back. She wrapped her legs around his waist to pull him closer. “I take back what a said. Car sex is worth the difficulty.”

 

He chuckled and thrust into her roughly. “Well, I think you are far too coherent.” With their current position, he was able to easily rub against her clit with his pelvis. He pushed down hard as he pumped in and out of her, reveling in her high-pitched moans. He could tell she was close and he wasn’t about to let up as he was feeling himself reach the edge, as well. He brought his lips to the shell of her ear to murmur filthy words as he pushed harder.

 

The combination of his words and their frantic pace caused her to quickly come. She shuddered beneath him while her orgasm wracked through her; she vaguely noticed him come undone as he came inside her. Once they were both through, she pulled him down for a soft kiss. “That was lovely.” 

 

He smiled against her lips and then pulled away to snuggle down. “Still have time to kill. Fancy a quick nap?”

 

oOo

 

“I spy...something green.” 

 

The Doctor glanced between the road - another driver switch after they managed to fill up the gas - and the surroundings. “Um...grass?”

 

“Yep!” Rose’s enthusiasm died as quickly as she said the word. “This isn’t really a good game for where we’re at.”

 

“Nonsense! I’ll show you.” He spent a whole ten minutes before coming up with something while glancing over at her. “I spy something beautiful.”

 

Rose shrugged and looked around. “Ah...the clear blue sky?” 

 

He smiled and shook his head. “It’s in the car.” 

 

oOo

 

“We should stop in Glasgow for supper. Sound good?” 

 

Rose nodded, but upon realizing he couldn’t look at her she voiced her affirmation. “Let’s got to  _ Ubiquitous Chip _ .”

 

“You picked that for the name. I know it.” The Doctor smiled as exited toward Glasgow.

 

Rose shrugged. “I like a place that is confident in its products. Plus, you can’t go wrong with Scottish treats. And the accents.” She growled mildly in appreciation. 

 

“Like the accents, aye?” He put on the Scottish accent he had used while they were dealing with the werewolf. 

 

“Oh  _ god _ yes,” she practically moaned. “Keep it up and we’ll be making another pit stop.” 

 

The Doctor sent her a saucy wink.

 

oOo

 

“Finally! Thurso, Scotland!” 

 

Rose exited the vehicle, tugging her light cardigan tighter. “Forgot how cold the coast could get, especially at night.” She shuffled over to him and leaned into the embrace he offered. “We should find a hotel.”

 

“Already have it all figured out, don’t worry. Let’s just enjoy for a mo, yeah?” He planted a kiss on the crown of her head. “Plus, I may have had another reason for leading you here.” 

 

Rose picked up her head to look at him in confusion. “Besides the landmarks and coast? Not much else, is there?” 

 

He smiled lovingly at her and pulled back. “Oh, this has nothing to do with the town. Well, besides the perfect backdrop.” He looked out at the crashing waves and then back to her. “Being here, living this human life...I want to do things properly.” 

 

Rose was still completely baffled, so she stayed silent with her brow furrowed. 

 

The Doctor took a deep breath and grabbed her hands in his, his grip a bit too tight to match his casual appearance. “When I told you we could spend the rest of our lives together, I meant it. I  _ want  _ it. More than anything.” He slowly got down on one knee, letting go of her hands in the process, and pulled out a black velvet box from his pocket. 

 

Rose’s eyes widened in surprise as he opened it slowly. Out of everything he could have done, this was the last thing she expected. She quickly brushed away tears as he continued to speak. 

 

“Rose, will you do me the honor-”

 

“Yes! Oh my god, yes.” She flung herself at him, forcing them both to fall back against the sand. They laughed in mirth and unadulterated joy as he slowly put the ring on her finger. She held it up against the light of the full moon. “Blimey, it’s  _ gorgeous _ .”

 

“I don’t quite know how to take that, seeing as you often refer to food as gorgeous as well.” 

 

She giggled and swatted his chest. “I love you.”

 

He looked up at her with a large grin on his face, still not quite believing his luck. “Quite right, too.”


End file.
